


Into Peril Once More

by lewdlordmiraak



Series: The Traveler [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, F/M, Immortal, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Some humour, This fic is ancient but I'm starting it up again, Time Travel, give love to ravensandviolins, implied miraak/reader, lots of bad jokes, over-powered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdlordmiraak/pseuds/lewdlordmiraak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever there was life, you went. As long as war and peril had existed, so had you. Your encounters shaped nations, civilizations, and countless timelines. You were a traveler, flying through space and dimension. Everywhere you went, you left a mark. You were old- and lonely. So lonely. For whatever bonds you would form, whatever connections you would make, they all simply turned to dust as your friends grew old, and wasted away. The pain of being an immortal was, at times, immeasurable. Yet, for some reason, you could never quite manage to cut off all ties with those cursed with mortality. You couldn't save yourself from the pain. Through each dimension you passed through, every time you molded, you had lovers, friends, and peers. Though none quite struck a chord with you as much as an old friend...Jedi, then Sith. Anakin Skywalker. You accompanied him through his childhood and then eventual descent towards the Dark Side- then left, before he could die. Before he could pass on immeasurable pain to you once more. Years later, you would never have expected to end up in the same universe once more. This time, with his descendant, whom you found oddly alluring... (Kylo Ren x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Traveling

**Author's Note:**

> ((My first Star Wars fic. It's also got some Skyrim in it....and stuff....yeah....uhh....please don't eat me alive.

_Pain._

 

That was all your mind could register, white, _hot_ flashes taking over your consciousness. There was nothing else, nothing solid, nothing that you could focus on. If this hadn't happened before, you supposed it would be maddening. But no. You knew this feeling. The flashes of white, searing, not hot, but not quite cold pains riddling your body meant one thing- you were traveling.

With thunderous momentum, you were being hurled through space, through dimensions, through the very _fabric_ of reality- speeding faster than any mortal mind could comprehend. This wasn't your first time. You knew what was happening, though you couldn't possibly guess where you might end up- for it hadn't been you that had initiated this rip through...wherever it was you had been. It was someone else.

Meaning either that someone had tried deliberately to summon you... or it had been an accident. Some botched scientifical experiment, done in the name of discovering how to jump from reality to reality. If this was true, it would mean that you had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and pulled through to some nameless plane of existence.

Personally, you hoped it was the latter. You were a being of war, immense power that most individuals could not hope to harness. If you were being summoned...you were most likely going to be subjected to some kind of mind control, petty ways to get you to do the bidding of some ambitious society. An order of lunatics, for lack of a better term.

You hated it when this happened, hated being used, hated it hated it hated it! The last time you had been turned into some monotonous mind-slave, it hadn't ended well. In fact-

" _FUCK!_ "

You let out a scream as excruciating pain rang through your body, and the flashes of white turned to red. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Everything went black.  
 


	2. Part Two: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself awake in a summoner's circle...and royally piss someone off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Shitty humor in this chapter. Things will start getting serious around chapter 4. And smut should come around chapter 5, or 6...))

"Good _god_..." You groaned softly as the pain in your head subsided, slowly being replaced by a dull ringing. Every few seconds, it got a little bit louder, and a little higher in pitch. Finally, your little "journey" was over-with. The corners of your lips curled up slightly into a smirk.  
Once the ringing went away, it was fairly easy to distinguish the sounds of beeping, some kind of advanced machinery, the clacking of fingers on keyboards, and then...a loud, blaring siren that hurt your sensitive ears. You resisted the urge to snap and tell whoever had caused it to turn it off. You knew you were in the hands of powerful people. They had to be powerful, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to pull you here. And, at the very least, you wanted to be on good terms with them. Whoever they were.  
You sighed softly, slowly moving your legs to the side and grounding yourself, then shakily pushing yourself up. Then, you opened your eyes.  
It appeared you were standing on the center of some kind of circle-shaped platform, runes and lights flashing beneath your feet. A slight chuckle escaped your cloaked form.  
"A primitive summoning circle," you muttered, glancing away from your feet and out to the area around you. What you saw made a lump form in your throat. You could see tons of computers, wiring, and in a few selective places, dark windows, countless stars painting the blackness of the night. You were on a space-faring vessel And, if the feeling in your gut was correct, it wasn't just any unimportant one. From where you were standing, this seemed oddly reminiscent of...  
 _No. There's no way..._  
"You're awake."  
A distorted but familiar voice suddenly broke the silence. You turned rapidly, to face a tall figure cloaked in black, with the strangest mask...  
The feeling he (it was definitely a male) was oozing off, it felt so similar to...  
"You're related to Anakin, aren't you?"  
There was a very sudden pause before you sensed a deadly anger and heard the unmistakable crackle of a lightsaber shifting on. Instantly, the hot red blade was only inches from your neck. The aura coming off of this man was undeniable hostile, most likely because his heritage was a touchy subject. Though, that probably wasn't the only reason. As far as you could tell, the man in front of you was quite disturbed.  
"You seem to know my lineage..."  
You sighed.  
"Well, yeah. You're just oozing Skywalker vibes. And from the looks of it, and that lightsaber...I'd wager you were a fledgling Sith Lord. But, I could be wrong....I think it's been at least thirty years since I've been in this plane of reality. Really, my assumption isn't all that fair... or accurate, to be honest."  
There was a slight hiss as the blade inched closer to your neck. That was enough to shut you up. Despite your power, you were fairly sure that even you wouldn't survive long without a head. Though, you hadn't been decapitated before, so you couldn't be sure. Still, it was something that you would prefer not to find out.  
"You are a captive of the First Order. You are an _asset_ to us. You will provide us with the information we seek...or you will be eliminated."  
Your brow furrowed for a half-second, before you burst into a side-splitting laughter.  
"You're trying to intimidate me! You really _are_ related to Anakin, then! Hehehe...hahaha! He did this shit all the time! Look, what information could I _possibly_ have that would be _useful to you_? I just told you! I haven't been here in at least thirty years! I-" You were forcibly cut off when the saber slammed down in your direction. You barely had enough time to dodge, the side of your arm getting grazed slightly.  
"Ow! What the FUCK?! I was just explaining the goddamn situation to-" He swung again and you jumped to the side. You couldn't help but laugh at this childish display of anger. Though, to be truthful, you could understand where he was coming from. You supposed, that if you were in his position, you might act the same. He did seem quite..angry.  
You decided to entertain his notion of violence, dodging each and every one of his strikes with exceeding ease. With each failed hit, his rage seemed to multiply, his form growing sloppier with each move. Eventually, you began to get a little annoyed with him.  
"Stop being such a baby!" You snapped. Just as his blade was about to connect with your torso, it stopped. The man let out a soft hiss, obviously a little perplexed at why his strike had paused in mid-air.  
"Ah, well, yeah. I did pick up a few force tricks in my time here...though, I admit, I'm kinda rusty. Now would you please put that goddamned thing away?!"  
You were about to try and forcibly shove him back when something heavy connected with the back of your head. You turned to see what appeared to be a silver stormtrooper.  
"W...what....?" Cue everything going black. _Again_.


	3. Part Three: A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up for the second time, and proceed to bother a certain Knight of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter was pretty rushed, so it wasn't very detailed. For that, I am sorry. I'll try to be better with future chapters. Like I said earlier, the smut should come around chapter 4, 5, or 6. Depending on how long they are. I don't know. I'm still figuring some things out.))

The next thing you knew, you were strapped tightly onto some kind of chair, at an odd angle, leather and metal bindings restricting any kind of movement. There was an ache in the back of your head. You groaned. It was fairly obvious you had been struck there while distracted, fending off the strikes of the _strange_ wielder of the lightsaber.  
Your eyes narrowed.  
"Stupid, stupid, **_stupid_**!" You growled at yourself, squeezing your eyes shut and trying to wipe away any traces of embarrassment. You were _far_ too powerful to be captured! You were too smart, too agile, too... _elegant_!  
"And yet you let yourself be subdued," the same distorted voice from earlier broke through the barriers of your mind, sending waves of dizziness and nausea through you. You hissed.  
"What the...fuck? Get out of my head!" you snapped. The feeling of someone prodding at your thoughts with the power of the force was...not a pleasant one. Not a new one either. You'd been violated in this manner before, though not for a very long time.  
You heard a chuckle.  
"Why should I leave it? I find it quite interesting...though, at the same time, annoying. It seems your snark lingers even in your most pleasant of memories." You rolled your eyes.  
"That's because I'm a fucking bitter person," you muttered, not quite sure if the man could hear you, but at the same time, not caring if he did. Perhaps if you were to anger him into another outburst like before, he would try and slice you with his weapon. Maybe it would break the restraints, allowing you to get-  
"That's not very likely," his voice interrupting your train of thought made you scowl.  
 _Right. He's inside my head_.  
He stepped around from behind the chair, the nearly intimidating front of his mask directly in front of your face.  
"I can see you are confused," he told you. "That's alright...when I first heard we were going to go looking for a dimension-jumper, I was confused too. Dimension-jumpers are something of an old myth. But my... _superior_ , informed me of the power your kind has. It's nearly _limitless_ , isn't it? And it can be harnessed. We can certainly use something like that." Your blood ran cold, your heart nearly stopping in its tracks. This was bad. If he knew what you were, and knew you could be... Knew you could be...  
" ** _Fuck you_**!" You snarled, anger suddenly coursing through your veins like adrenaline. "You know _nothing_ about me, _nothing_ about **my kind**! If you think you can...can...can _use_ me, then you're wrong! So wrong!"  
Another chuckle made you want to shiver.  
"That may be true at the _moment_ , but..." He lowered his head, a gloved hand reaching behind his head to slip off his helmet. As soon as he did, a lump began to form in your throat. Dark, slightly curled hair, pale skin, freckles, that...sculpted nose...he was definitely attractive... "I think we can come to an understanding. An agreement, if you will."  
You went quiet, peering up at him through distrustful eyes. A sly smile curling over his lips, he leaned just a bit closer to you, his hot breath washing over your face. Your anger fizzled away almost immediately.  
"You're two-faced." It was a simple observation, one that would have made you shrug, had your shoulders not been restricted from movement.  
"Fair enough, I suppose," you muttered. "Though not...quite exact. I am an individual with many faces, to be honest. It just requires a little finesse to reach them all. Which I'm sure you can tell... But, in any case, I'm guessing you have an offer for me. Some kind of deal we can make so you can use my abilities to your extent, right? I may have seemed against it before, but that's only because...well...no one likes to be forced into things. In the meantime, why don't you tell me your name? It's always good to match a name to someone's face...and I'll tell you mine, I guess."  
He raised an eyebrow, seemingly a little confused, but compliant.  
"It's Kylo."  
"Skywalker, right? Because you're related to Anakin."  
Kylo let out an agitated grunt. "No," he said firmly. " _Ren_. Kylo _Ren_."  
"As in the Knights of Ren?"  
"...Yes."  
"Good, then we're on the same page. Now, as for _my_ name...I don't have one. Well, not a definitive one. I mean, there's always nicknames of course, stuff people come to know you as, but I don't have an actual one. Most people just call me War. I think, the last time I was here, it was...Darth War. Or Count War... Emperor War? No, that doesn't sound right... Palpatine was the Emperor, not me. Speaking of, is he dead yet?"  
Kylo froze for a moment, his breath catching in his throat.  
"...You knew the Emperor, before he died?"  
"...Yeah...a bit...kinda...I worked with him...Might have killed some Jedi Knights for him...Also might have tried to double-cross him and try to force Anakin to go back to his wife...but by that point, she was already fucking dead. And had kids. Twins. Two. I don't remember what they were called. I don't know what happened to them, either. They're probably dead now too. I do believe that Padme would have had a giant target on her back, so... It would make sense, in theory that they'd go after her children. But what do I know?"  
Kylo let out an exasperated sigh.  
"They're both alive...to my knowledge. However, it's not likely that it will remain that way for long."  
Your brow furrowed, but you said nothing. Kylo's features were downturned now, his face showing signs of strain. Evidently enough, this matter was something he was stressing over. The look in his eyes...it was almost like...  
"...One of them's your parent. Right?" It was an educated guess, though not one you were entirely sure about. Ren closed his eyes, falling silent. The aura washing over him confirmed your thoughts.  
"They mean nothing to me," he suddenly hissed, his eyes lighting up with a mixture of fury and pain. You were taken aback by the intensity of his emotions, the sheer force at which he now glared at you. It made you feel guilty. Perhaps a little nervous as well.  
"Alright. I'm...Sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up a bad memory..." Your voice was softer now, more quiet. As if you were trying to soothe him. You weren't sure why you were trying to calm him down, really, other than the rather obvious ideal of self-preservation. Yeah. That had to be it. You didn't want to be hacked to pieces.

"Now, let's switch subjects. For instance...you mentioned the First Order earlier, before I got hit by that idiot in silver armor. I take it you work for them. Well, not just that. You look like your rank is pretty high. I'm guessing that after Palpatine's death, the Empire crumbled. Did this...First Order...is this an attempt to recreate it?" Kylo's stare turned glassy.  
"...You could say that...but, not exactly...this is more the kind of thing we'll be talking about once you get used to living here. Used to the work." he muttered.  
You raised an eyebrow.  
"What? I know we were talking about making some kind of deal, but I never actually agreed to-"  
"You did," he interrupted you, causing a scowl to pull over your features. He tapped the side of his head with a gloved finger. "In here."  
Remembering his ability to invade your mind, you groaned. "Of course. Okay. I'll work for you. The Order. The First Order. Whatever. But if you want me to be any use to you, you're going to have to let me out of this damn chair. And, preferably, out of this cell as well. I'm not sure what all I could do, if I was restricted like this all the time."  
You heard Kylo laugh quietly. "Of course." He stepped closer to you, punching a few buttons into the keypad of your restraining device. All at once, you were released, your body falling to the hard floor with a very audible _thump_.  
Slowly standing up and stretching your stiff muscles, you glared up at Kylo. How tall he seemed, in comparison to you. You barely reached the mark of 5'2, and he... _he_ , was at least 6'. Made his looming over you seem kind of creepy, at best.  
"You should have caught me," you snapped, slight irritation replacing the strange feeling of nerves twisting in your gut.  
"Why? You're perfectly capable of standing on your own."

"Yeah, but that hurt. A lot."

"Am I supposed to care?"  
Feeling heat rush to your cheeks, you growled softly then lunged at him knocking him to the floor.  
"What the- MHHRPH!"  
You had him pinned down, your hand clasped over his mouth. Grinning wickedly, you buried your face into the side of his neck, breathing in his scent. Ren struggled beneath you, obviously more than a little pissed at this sudden turn of events. But you held him down for a few more seconds. Just before you released him, you drew your tongue up from the bottom of his neck, to the hollow of his ear, relishing in the taste of his flesh. It was rather nice. Maybe you would consider taking him as a lover...later, when your mind was clearer. You were sure that you could convince him. Though, he might not like it at first. But that wasn't your problem.   
He hissed.  
"Oh, shut up." You let out a giggle and then sprang off of the now-fuming Kylo Ren.  
"We'll- We'll talk about this later," he growled. "And, for future reference, I'd suggest not tackling me out of the blue. It's a good way to get yourself killed."   
You snorted, but said nothing else.   
"Whatever."


End file.
